Analyze two data sets relating to adolescent sexuality and contraception. The research focuses on factors related to sexual abstinance, tyoplogies of abstinence, measurement of contraceptive use, predictors of contraceptive use, contraceptive embarrassment, and relationship between abortion attitudes and contraceptive behavior. Twelve specific research questions will be addressed using data from a film evaluation study (N=447 females age range 17-22) and a birth control clinic study (N=486 females age range 13-20). Both sets of data were collected in Ontario.